Al otro lado de la red
by Gringel M. Lah
Summary: Hinata y Kageyama están enamorados, pero ninguno de los dos parece que se haya dado cuenta hasta ahora.
1. Chapter 1

**Haikyuu! No me pertenece, tan sólo lo uso para pasar el rato.**

 **Espero que os guste; escrito en forma de drabbles yaoi: un Kageyama/Hinata.**

01

Kageyama observó la palma de su mano derecha con mucha atención. Frunció el entrecejo como si en ella hubiera dibujado un mapa del tesoro y, pasados unos pocos segundos, la cerró y volvió a abrirla sin cambiar su expresión. Había algo extraño en ella. Notaba como el tacto del cabello de ese imbécil seguía recorriendo su mano con variados y suaves escalofríos. Y no le gustaba. Bueno, la sensación era agradable, y sí le gustaba, pero no lo hacía el hecho de que así fuera.

-¡Kageyama!- Lo gritó Hinata, desde el otro lado de la acera. El semáforo estaba a punto de ponerse en rojo y se apresuró a cruzar. Le dirigió una mirada indescifrable, aunque el pelirrojo no se dio cuenta y prosiguió con su charla aburrida sobre si los bollos de carne eran mejores que los de pescado. Algo tan banal y de poca importancia podría haber distraído la mente del armador que, sumido en la sensación en su mano, no prestaba ni la más mínima atención a la discusión.

Llegaron al gimnasio, donde se escuchaba el ruido de los zapatos moverse sobre el suelo. Aquello sacó a Kageyama de sus absurdas paranoias y lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real. Asintió ante una pregunta que le había hecho el pelirrojo y abrió la puerta con poca energía. Hinata parecía haberse percatado de la indiferencia con la que había sido tratado y estaba refunfuñando al respecto. Kageyama siguió sin hacerle caso.

-¿Hay jabón?- Lanzó la pregunta al aire. Sugawara afirmó con una sonrisa y contempló como el pelinegro se marchaba directo hacia el baño. No contestó a las quejas y los insultos de Hinata.

-Está particularmente molesto.- Observó.

-Yo no le he hecho nada.

-Tal vez se ha molestado por algo que has dicho.- Sugawara señaló el baño y escuchó como el grifo se abría y Kageyama se lavaba las manos con energía.- O ha tocado algo que le desagrada.

Hinata se quedó pensando, en silencio. Al ver que no quería continuar con la conversación, Sugawara se dirigió al resto del equipo y siguió con su práctica. El pelirrojo, sin embargo, estaba enfadándose más por momentos. Si se estaba lavando las manos por algo que había tocado, ese algo solo podía ser su cabello, puesto que en todo el trayecto había permanecido con las manos en los bolsillos y solo las había sacado para sujetarle su cabeza llena de pelo antes de que una bicicleta lo atropellara. Pero se lo había lavado, no estaba sucio.

-Maldito Kageyama.- Escupió con desdén y enfado, antes de unirse él también a la práctica. No le gustaba pensar que Kageyama sintiera asco hacia él.


	2. Chapter 2

02

Hinata se quedó de pie como una estatua frente a esa muchacha de su clase que le había entregado una carta de color rosa. Empezó a sudar como un cerdo y a sonreir con tics nerviosos. Y así habría seguido de no ser por las palabras que justo después se apresuró a decir la chica:

-¡Es para Kageyama!

Y ahora el pelirrojo fingió su mejor sonrisa y su mejor disculpa. Estaba furioso por dentro. Ese Kageyama de los huevos... ¡siempre mejor en todo! Incluso su arisca personalidad no alejaba a las chicas.

-Por supuesto, cuenta conmigo.- Levantó el pulgar en señal de optimismo y cogió el sobre rosa.

Sabía que aquel idiota tan sólo estaba interesado en el voley y que cualquier distracción de ese tipo lo molestaria. Sabía, además, que no estaba interesado en las chicas de su curso. No lo había visto mirando lascivamente a ninguna. Se imaginó qué clase de mirada lasciva podría tener el pelinegro y estalló en amplias y para nada disimuladas carcajadas.

-Lo siento.- Se apresuró a decir.- Sólo imaginé la cara de Kageyama cuando reciba esta carta.- La levantó para darle un cierto énfasis. Acto seguido le guiñó un ojo amistosamente.- Seguro que el muy idiota ni sospecha que hay una chica como tú detrás de él.

Ella enrojeció y, tras unos segundos de indecisión, se inclinó levemente y salió apresuradamente de allí. Hinata sonrió y examinó el sobre. Sería muy divertido.


	3. Chapter 3

03

Pero pasaron los días y Kageyama no hacía más que cabrearse cada vez que Hinata le insistía en que leyera la carta. Por supuesto, el pelirrojo no entendía por qué era tan tozudo, pero sospechaba que repudiaba la idea de que fuera precisamente él quién le hiciera de casamentero.

Sin embargo el motivo no podía estar más alejado de la verdad.

Después del incidente con el pelo de Hinata, Kageyama se empeñó en eliminar todo pensamiento agradable que pudiera tener sobre el pelirrojo. Se negaba a creer que tuviera el pelo increíblemente suave, o que le encantara la sensación de revolvérselo. No se podía permitir tal ofensa, tal desprecio hacia sí mismo. Ni de lejos. Nunca. Jamás de los jamases.

Pero a raíz de aquello había surgido una pregunta incómoda en él: ¿Por qué quería acariciar y revolver el pelo de Hinata? Era una estupidez. Él no era estúpido. ¿Por qué pensaba, entonces, en cosas absolutamente absurdas?

"Enhorabuena, has encontrado el amor."

Él no había encontrado el amor. Cerró la pantalla del ordenador con molestia y bochorno. ¡Por Dios, que se trataba de Hinata! Él no podía sentir amor hacia Hinata. Vale, le concedía el privilegio de ser su compañero. Vale, él había rellenado algo en su interior que llevaba mucho tiempo vacío -y que no podía decir qué era.

¡Pero no estaba enamorado de él! ¡Era absurdo!


End file.
